


Ships in the Night

by rattyjol



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: 6 sentence fic, Chance Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattyjol/pseuds/rattyjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her way home from Sergyar, Ekaterin runs into Elli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ships in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by icarus_chained on comment_fic LJ: [Author's choice, any unusual character combination (don't meet much/at all in canon), ships that pass in the night](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/634515.html?thread=86647699#t86680467)
> 
> That day's theme was 6 sentence fics.

The transport from Sergyar to Komarr was a slow, lumbering beast of a ship, stopping often at stations to pick up and drop off temporary passengers, just along for a jump or two. When the layovers were long, Ekaterin left Nikki hanging around the cockpit—he was tall and gangly and fifteen, and she doubted she could have budged him if she'd tried—and took the little ones onto the station to stretch their legs.  
  
It was on one such trip that Helen broke away from her, shrieking with excitement to be off the cramped quarters of the ship, and ran headlong into the legs of a woman in a trim gray and white uniform.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Ekaterin began, reclaiming her daughter's hand, and caught her breath as the woman turned towards her—she was shockingly beautiful, with a perfect nose and sculpted cheeks, and dark eyes flashing warmly in the station lights.  
  
"It's no problem," the woman assured her, and ran a hand casually through her short dark hair, as if entirely unaware that she was perhaps the most striking person Ekaterin had ever seen.  
  
Ekaterin smiled speechlessly in return, entirely flustered, and ushered the little ones away towards the food court, and it was an hour before she realized where she'd seen the uniform before.


End file.
